


Office Rules

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [115]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: An aide entered the room and went straight to Jack’s side.“I’m sorry to interrupt General, but your secretary insisted on speaking with you.”





	Office Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Administrative Professionals Day’ (24 April), a day to "celebrate our secretaries and administrative professionals for hard work they do all year round".
> 
> Tiny missing scene for season 10 ‘Line In The Sand’.

Jack tried to stifle his yawn as General Vidrine launched into yet another speech from his spot at the head of the table. He kind of liked the guy; he wouldn’t necessarily be someone he’d spend much time with outside of work, but Vidrine _was_ one of the more sympathetic ones towards the Stargate Program, so Jack had to give him that as a point in his favor. However, he was an absolute nightmare when it came to meetings.

The guy just did not know when to stop talking.

Much like most of the Air Force personnel and politicians Jack had to work with these days.

He sighed and out of the corner of his eye caught Major Davis glance at him. With a half shrug as an apology, Jack ran a hand over his face before he picked up his pen and started to dismantle it. It was safer for everyone if he had something to distract him.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault – well, it kind of was – but Jack just felt even more frustrated than usual. He was waiting to hear from Landry about SG-1’s mission to P9C-882.

When Sam had called him, he’d listened to her concerns over her orders and he had shared in her worries because while Landry and the IOA didn’t know Sam, he did, and if she said the device wasn’t ready for such a large-scale test, then there was no doubt in Jack’s mind that it wasn’t ready. He’d even offered to pull a few strings to get the mission delayed, but Sam had point-blank refused. A part of him understood why she said no, but he didn’t want anyone put in harm’s way for the sake of buying the team a little more time either.

He hadn’t said to anyone, especially not Sam, but he had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

He had just started to reassemble his pen when the sound of raised voices could be heard from outside the door. Moments later, the door clicked open and an aide entered the room. He went straight to Jack’s side.

“I’m sorry to interrupt General, but your secretary insisted on speaking with you.”

The hairs on the back of Jack’s neck stood on end and he shot straight to his feet. He knew Delores wouldn’t interrupt any meeting unless it was important. He was halfway out of the room before he turned back and called ‘emergency’ over his shoulder. Not waiting to see or hear the responses of the others in the room, he strode into the hallway. He froze at the look on Delores’ face.

“What’s happened?”

“General Landry just called, sir,” she said. “It’s your wife.”

“Clear my schedule,” he ordered as he started to move by her, only for the elderly lady to press a small, but firm hand on his arm.

“It’s already been arranged, General,” she answered softly. “They’re awaiting your arrival.”

He nodded slowly, suddenly at a loss for words. His chest tightened as he tried to breathe, but the more he tried, the more he felt fear grip his heart.

A light pressure on his arm brought him back to the moment and he looked down to see his secretary still holding onto him.

_“Go,”_ she urged, pushing him towards his office.

“Thank you, Delores,” he croaked. “I don’t –”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she interrupted knowingly. “When Samantha makes it through this, you can _both_ come and thank me.”

With a final nod, Jack headed for his office and sent up a prayer that Delores was right.

Sam _would_ make it.

He couldn’t lose her, not now.


End file.
